


Day 4: Cooking/Baking

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: KuroTsuki Fluff Week! {Miym_Uzumaki} [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, KrTskfluffweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Short, beware





	Day 4: Cooking/Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Short, beware

Kuroo was at work again today, and Kei as usual, was bored. But today was their anniversary, so Kei wanted to do something for their anniversary, and that was cooking. Except, Kei was bad at cooking, so it was usually Kuroo who does the cooking. Kei makes rice though.

Oh well, Kei didn't care because he decided to do this. So, Kei went shopping, for what seemed like hours but only took 45 minutes, because he had to choose better ingredients.

When Kei got back home, he placed everything on the counter and began to search on what to cook for him and his boyfriends anniversary. It took time to think, and that's when he realized he was such an idiot because he was supposed to decide the food before shopping, he knew he got carried away.

Kei slapped both his cheeks to calm down before shaking his head, "I'm doing it!-- Well, let's see..." Kei says before observing his ingredients, just to find out what could he make out of those.

Then he got one, he look literally gasped, but then frowned, "It's anniversary...! I have to think of something more- more--!"

More...? Kei couldn't find the word- more like he couldn't remember the word. He frowned, he wanted it to be more anniversary-ish, but Kei gave up because he cant just go and spend more money.

So Kei tried it out.

* * *

 

When Kuroo reached home, he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, but it lead to the table where him and Kei eats. He wondered if Kei remembered about their anniversary before rushing to the table happily with a small box in his hands.

When he was near the table, but in the kitchen, he spotted Kei on his phone, sitting at the table like he was waiting for him. Then Kuroo turns to where the delicious smell came from, and it was food!

 Curry. At. That.

"Holy cat poop!" Kuroo gasped, and that had seem to have startle Kei, who now turned to look at Kuroo in surprise.

"Kuroo-san...?" Kei raised a brow, and Kuroo walks over before putting the small box on the table and leaned in to kiss Kei, who gladly accepted, "Did you make that?" Kuroo asks when he pulled away.

Kei flushed a bit and turned to the side before giving a small nod, "Its our anniversary after all..." Kei says and Kuroo felt like screaming in awe before tackling Kei to hug.

"You remembered!" Kuroo says, and Kei just nodded in return- then when Kuroo let's go and sits down next to Kei, he brought over the small box and opened it.

Kei's eyes began to lit up at what he saw before looking down. He felt like crying and hug Kuroo, but contain that happiness.

It was a strawberry shortcake.

Kuroo smiled when Kei was also (trying not to) smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya! It seems I cant finish this because I'm gonna be busy, so I'm gonna finish it when I'm not.


End file.
